


Breaking Wilsons Bed

by bunnychan62



Series: House M.D Hilson series [4]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: I was kinda bored, M/M, but just a bit, fluffy and a bit smut, nothing to heavy, something short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 02:03:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8471299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnychan62/pseuds/bunnychan62
Summary: It was an accident. Really! Well at least the one in Wilson’s bed, the one in House’s bed… not so much. Something fluffy with a little pinch of smut





	

Wilson came home from a very exhausting shift at the clinic and he wanted nothing more than to fall into bed and sleep for the rest of his live. 

Everything ached. His hands from shaking other hands, his feet from standing and walking so much and his face from frowning all the time. 

House had done something remarkable today, again, even if nobody had thought so at the beginning. 

Let’s say his theories had been… horrendous. One worse than the other. 

Nobody new how to put up with him and in the process of doing so, he had been a pain in the… well… to Wilson.

He went through the door in to 221 Bakerstreet and had gone through the usual procedure. 

Hanging up his jacked, pulling of his scarf, toeing both his shoes of, one more difficult than the other. 

As he arrived at his room he unbuckled his belt and let his pants drop right there on the floor before flopping down on his bed. 

Just as he loosened his tie, he noticed the creaking. 

It was nothing special or very loud but it was… odd. 

Wilson groaned and turned onto his belly. Then he robed to the edge and looked down. 

His hair was in the way, but he only saw darkness. A bit of dust. Okay, loots of dust. 

He creeps a bit more forward. His head now nearly touching the floor. 

There was an odd shadow, right in the middle of the latter rust… the blood was flowing to his head and he had to get up so not to get a headache. 

With another groan he actually slid down the matrass and onto the carpet. 

Then he let himself down onto the floor and actually crawled under the bed. 

Reaching a hand out, he touched broken wood. Oh, grand. A broken bar. 

He reached a bit further. Another broken bar, at least three. 

That was just brilliant. There he was, having bought a new bed and now, not three weeks after, it had a broken latter rust. 

That was just his luck. 

He came back up and whisked a bit of the dust off of his cloths. He sneezed one or two times before blowing his nose. 

As he had put the used napkin into the bin, he saw House standing in his doorway. 

A drink in his hand, one eyebrow crooked. Watching him with a bit of amusement in his eyes. 

“You alright, Jimmy?” 

Wilson coughed a bit more and nodded. 

“Ah, yes. Well ahm, you wouldn’t know what happened to my bed?” 

House took a sip from his drink. “What’s with your bed?” 

Wilson bit the inside of his cheek. 

“It’s broken. House. My bed is broken!” he got out between clenched teeth. 

House just shrugged. “Well, you did gain some weight in the last time.” 

Wilson clenched his teeth. He was so shortly before strangling his new flatmate. 

Instead he breathed deeply and closed his eyes. His voice was threateningly low and calm. 

“House, what the actual hell, did you do to my bed?!” 

Again House took another sip and then shrugged. “I had some… anger to ah, how do you call it… ah… compensate.” 

“So you… did what? Jumped on my bed or something like that?” 

House just looked at the bed, took another sip and then looked back at Wilson. 

“Hmm, something like that.” 

He grinned and Wilson snorted. 

 

The room was filled with heavy panting, moaning and low, rough cursing. 

The bead springs were squeaking, Wilson hissed. “Harder!” 

House looked down at him. Sweat dripping down his chin onto Wilson’s also glistening chest. 

“You sure?” He panted. 

The other man nodded frantically and then threw his head back with a loud gasp as House took up speed, one of Wilsons legs hooked over his shoulder. 

The matrass creaked more loudly. Wilson reached backwards, now moaning unabashed, hands grasping the headboard, which was now thumping against the wall rather loudly. 

He was babbling, babbling nonsense and endearings and… “Oh, so good… so good… Oh Greg! Sogoodsogoodsogood!” 

 

Semen drying on his chest and House lying next to him still panting, Wilson wiggled his bum a bit, trying to get more comfortable. 

Something creaked and the matrass under him dipped a little bit. 

“Oh no.” he groaned. 

House lifted his head. The hand under Wilsons head slightly stroking the thin brown hair. 

“What is it?” 

Wilson sight, and then rolled over to snuggle into House chest. 

“I think you broke this bed too.”


End file.
